miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/02 June 2018
00:45:24 -!- Imagood has joined Special:Chat 05:49:25 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 05:50:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 06:25:20 -!- D SanCd has joined Special:Chat 06:35:53 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:42:43 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:51:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 09:52:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 10:59:06 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:31:34 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 11:31:39 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:32:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 11:32:12 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:32:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 11:32:46 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:34:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 11:34:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:34:49 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 11:34:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:35:20 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 11:35:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:36:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 11:36:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:36:53 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 11:36:56 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:37:26 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 11:37:45 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:38:14 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 11:38:20 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:41:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:42:08 Hi 11:42:23 Falco 11:42:31 o/ 11:43:22 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:50:28 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:55:46 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 12:04:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:05:15 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:05:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 12:39:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 12:47:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:09:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:09:12 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:13:07 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:13:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 13:14:00 Hey Ano 13:14:19 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 13:19:15 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:19:25 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:57:30 test 13:57:32 test 13:57:34 test 13:57:38 !log 13:57:38 Sophiedp: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 13:58:08 test 13:58:11 !log 13:58:11 Sophiedp: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 14:29:39 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:30:22 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 15:27:28 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 15:41:51 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:42:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:21:19 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:21:52 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 16:21:53 hi 16:21:57 heya 16:22:03 NOBODYIS HERE 16:22:29 (crying) 16:22:41 oh hi 16:22:45 Feistyyy 16:22:50 wha 16:22:53 ? 16:22:54 how are you 16:22:58 Feistyyy 16:23:01 hi 16:23:05 i'm great. right now i'm making a wii 16:23:09 ill show u 16:23:23 (sun) 16:23:25 OK 16:23:27 https://miraculouscurry.wikia.com/wiki/Miraculous_Potatoes 16:23:36 (fox icon) 16:23:56 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:24:08 oh I see 16:24:10 so yea lol XD 16:24:16 yourown wiki 16:24:21 yep. 16:24:26 it's sorta hard. 16:24:32 nice 16:24:37 but it's really fun to make 16:24:46 you can jon if you like 16:24:48 yep 16:25:00 alright, gotta go cya 16:25:00 OK 16:25:52 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:26:52 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:28:11 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:28:23 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:28:53 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:29:02 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:29:32 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:29:44 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:30:14 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:30:20 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:30:50 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:30:54 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:31:24 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:31:40 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:32:10 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:32:55 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:33:25 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:34:24 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:34:43 -!- Pretty allison 100 has joined Special:Chat 16:34:54 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:35:02 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:35:32 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:35:36 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:36:06 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:36:08 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:36:12 hi 16:36:38 Pretty allison 100 16:36:40 hi 16:36:49 o/ 16:37:20 nice to meet you 16:38:27 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:39:06 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:39:35 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:39:47 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:40:28 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:40:37 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:41:07 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:41:08 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:41:38 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:42:01 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:42:31 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:43:14 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:43:44 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:44:33 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:45:02 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:45:36 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:46:17 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:46:21 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:48:03 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:48:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:49:05 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:49:28 hi 16:49:45 Hi 16:50:10 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:51:06 What about Jally 16:51:24 have you talked to her 16:51:35 Yes 16:52:08 I have talked to her 16:52:34 PM me 16:52:43 OK 16:53:16 Where is Chaton 15 16:53:34 Chaton where are you 16:54:17 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:54:25 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:56:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:58:51 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:58:52 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:59:21 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:59:28 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:03:52 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:03:59 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:32:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:32:52 Chaton 17:32:57 ?.? 17:34:08 | . | 17:34:30 ¿¿?? 17:35:05 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:35:17 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:35:38 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:35:44 .....hi 17:36:06 umm... 17:36:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:36:38 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:37:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:37:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:38:03 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:38:11 hi jally 17:38:16 hi 17:38:21 how are you? 17:38:28 good 17:38:30 you 17:38:32 oh, guess what?! 17:38:40 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:38:42 i made a wiki!1 17:38:55 I know 17:39:13 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:39:20 https://miraculouscurry.wikia.com/wiki/Miraculous_Potatoes 17:39:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:39:40 good job 17:39:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:40:05 Hi Feisty 17:40:16 Sorry I was not here 17:47:50 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:47:52 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:53:22 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:54:34 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:55:04 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:55:38 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:56:08 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:56:30 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:57:00 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:57:07 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:57:37 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:58:41 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:59:11 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:59:32 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:00:02 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:00:38 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:00:58 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:01:07 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:01:16 Feisty 18:01:40 hi. 18:01:43 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:01:51 Welcome back 18:02:13 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:04:45 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:05:14 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:05:37 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:06:07 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:06:11 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:06:40 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:07:18 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:08:08 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:08:11 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:08:41 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:08:59 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:09:29 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:10:34 hi. 18:10:40 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:10:51 Welcome back 18:10:54 Feistyyy 18:10:56 ty 18:11:10 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:11:20 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:11:40 Hi Feisty 18:11:49 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 18:11:50 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:11:53 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:12:23 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:13:01 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 18:13:41 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:14:31 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:15:48 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:16:18 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:16:39 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:17:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:17:09 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:17:41 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:17:49 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:18:12 Anoara Khatun 18:18:19 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:18:31 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:19:01 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:19:10 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:19:40 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:20:06 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:21:07 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:24:00 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 18:24:09 Hey, peeps! 18:24:23 You guys still here? 18:24:53 I was on a huge (hour-long) bike ride just a few minutes ago, that's why I wasn't here. 18:25:09 Hello...? 18:25:40 "2:18", that was just a few minutes ago... plz don't tell me I'm too late...! 18:25:47 Jally? 18:25:51 Anoara? 18:25:57 Feistyyy? 18:26:15 I'm herrrreeeee... 18:26:33 okay, guess not. 18:26:47 bye. :( 18:27:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:28:14 Hey you have missed everything 18:28:58 Anyway come here I will tell you everything 18:29:20 Where are you Chaton 18:29:59 It is 12.00A.M 18:30:26 The they day passed 18:30:46 It is 3 rd June 18:30:55 You are too late 18:31:07 You are in 2nd June 18:31:25 XD 18:32:27 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 18:32:40 I'm here! 18:32:53 I am here too 18:32:58 Hiiiiiiiiiii!! 18:33:01 Chaton 18:33:08 Hiiiiiiii! 18:33:13 ;D 18:33:14 How are you 18:33:19 I'm good. ;) 18:33:35 I am super good 18:33:40 little tired from a huge biking trip, but good. 18:33:46 That's great! 18:34:01 You were in a bike trip! 18:34:07 With whom 18:34:14 Chaton 18:34:21 (lenny) 18:34:31 Just me and my mum, lol. We were picking up my towel from a friend's house, but it took over an hour. 18:35:16 Oooo 18:35:27 I think something another 18:36:05 Anyway what is the time there 18:36:16 2:36 in the afternoon. 18:36:19 I think you are in 2nd June 18:36:24 Yep! 18:36:31 Are you in the 3rd? 18:36:35 I am in now 3rd June 18:36:42 I am in future 18:36:46 lol you're in tomorrow land!! 18:36:47 XD 18:36:49 XDXD 18:37:16 *eerie voice* I'm from the past... XDXD 18:37:31 I am talking with you from Future 18:37:36 XD 18:37:36 what time is it for you? 18:37:53 It is 12.07 AM 18:37:59 whoa. 18:38:08 O-O 18:38:21 What were you studying? 18:38:31 No not now 18:38:50 I was studying on 2nd June 18:38:55 XD 18:39:05 What subject? 18:39:23 Physics 18:39:29 Oooo 18:40:02 My favourite subjects are Science and math and geography and English 18:40:09 I hate HISTORY 18:40:11 I have to do a persuasive speech for English on Monday, then I'm done for the year!!!! 18:40:38 Oooooo 18:40:48 Nice 18:40:55 I used to like science, but I'm homeschooled, and the curriculum isn't that great, so now i don't even have a fav subject, lol 18:41:21 Do you like History 18:41:35 I find it okay, but i don't really like it. 18:41:46 I am 10th grade 18:41:50 And you 18:42:10 I'm in ninth, (freshman for America, lol) almost tenth. 18:42:25 Are you 14? 18:42:32 Yes 18:43:03 Yeah, schooling must differ in my and your country, then. I'm 15, but I'm a year behind you, lol. 18:43:20 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:43:26 I was in ninth on May 18:43:38 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:43:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:43:42 Hi Jally! 18:43:46 hi 18:43:50 Hi 18:43:52 Hows life? 18:43:55 Jally 18:44:05 I am in future 18:44:20 I am talking to you from future 18:44:23 good 18:44:37 Jally, we're still in the past! XDXD 18:44:37 It is 3rd June 18:44:47 Lol 18:44:51 XF 18:45:02 What are you doing now 18:45:17 Just resting up from a bike ride. 18:45:32 I was studying on 2nd June at 11.45pn 18:45:39 XD 18:45:47 Now I am Talking with you 18:45:59 Now I hear one of Michael Jackson's songs 18:46:06 which one? 18:46:24 I hear a song I Just Can't Stop Loving You 18:46:29 Oooo 18:46:34 Which song 18:46:50 I heard an Imagine Dragon song in a thrift store and totally flipped out. 18:47:26 do You love Michael Jackson guys 18:47:33 I heard Angel with a shotgun yesterday at 11.55pm 18:47:37 XD 18:47:39 I love him so much 18:47:52 I kinda like his song Thriller, but that's all ive ever heard. 18:48:04 He is so handsome 18:48:06 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:48:10 Have you guys heard Owl City? 18:48:16 Hey Feisty 18:48:17 i have 18:48:21 and heya 18:48:27 Anoara Khatun yes He is so handsome 18:48:30 i love imagine dragons 18:48:39 YES. YESYESYESYES!!! 18:48:39 I am talking from Future 18:48:42 ikr same 18:48:46 FUTURE 18:48:52 the oreo song is my fav XD 18:49:00 wait who is future? 18:49:13 Anoara, its past midnight for her. 18:49:14 idk 18:49:17 I am talking to you from Future 18:49:20 oh rip. 18:49:33 it's 2:50 where i live.. 18:49:43 im in southern canada 18:49:44 Same. 18:49:47 (chuckle) 18:49:48 Hello Peoples from past 18:49:52 I'm in north Carolina. 18:49:55 um 18:50:06 wait is that in amaeria? 18:50:10 Yeah. 18:50:11 oh yea it is 18:50:13 XD 18:50:15 I am now going to hear the songs goodbye 18:50:20 i want to go to america sooo bad 18:50:34 i've heard the food is... delicious 18:50:41 ^.^ Yes, it is!! 18:50:45 dEliCous 18:50:54 have you been to disney? 18:51:26 Last night we got home from a play and had a very unhealthy dinner of Wendys at 11:00. XDXD 18:51:28 Yep! 18:51:29 I wanted to go in Disney land 18:51:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:51:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:51:45 okay brb 18:51:49 I went to Disney World last September. 18:51:50 goodbye 18:52:01 o/ 18:52:05 XD 18:52:07 Bye I have to sleep 18:52:12 Bye Anoara! 18:52:19 \o 18:52:20 Good bye everyone 18:52:23 bye kid 18:52:29 kid? 18:52:31 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 18:52:32 XD 18:52:34 o/ 18:52:55 We will talk tomorrow here again bye 18:53:02 Bye Jall 18:53:08 Bye Chaton 18:53:10 I wont be able to, i have to go to church. 18:53:16 Good night 18:53:25 Tomorrow. 18:53:35 I can't come on tomorrow. 18:53:49 Ooo so sad 18:53:58 When we can talk then 18:54:00 But the day after i can! ;) 18:54:17 OK then 18:54:21 Good bye 18:54:23 cya then! 18:54:26 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:54:27 Chaton 18:54:38 I will miss you tomorrow 18:54:38 Hi Jally/Bye Anoara! 18:54:48 I'll miss you too. :( 18:54:50 Bye Jall 18:55:07 Good night 18:55:14 goodnight! 18:55:15 ������ 18:55:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:55:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:55:42 ������ 18:56:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:56:11 *looks for moon emoji* 19:03:04 -!- Adrians0bae0he0is0BAE has joined Special:Chat 19:05:23 I AM ADRIANS BAE if you steal him from me so help me i will hunt you down and attack your dog because my dog is cuter and his name is adrian and my cats name is adrian and my moms name is adrian and my dads name is adrian and my husbands name is adrian because he is adrian and i am his adrian 19:06:20 (batman) (batman) 19:06:39 (batman) (batman) (batman) (batman) (batman) 19:07:19 (adrien) (adrien) (adrien) (adrien) 19:07:57 (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) (adrien sweat) 19:08:39 (adrien letter)(adrien letter)(adrien letter)(adrien letter) 19:08:44 (adrien letter)(adrien letter)(adrien letter)(adrien letter)(adrien letter)(adrien letter) 19:08:46 (adrien letter)(adrien letter)(adrien letter)(adrien letter) 19:08:48 (adrien letter)(adrien letter)(adrien letter)(adrien letter) 19:08:51 (adrien letter)(adrien letter)(adrien letter)(adrien letter) 19:09:42 as you can see nothing can stop me from my adrian domination plan and if you think you can you are wrong 19:58:09 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 19:58:43 What the heck... 20:05:31 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:13:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:21:21 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 20:21:23 hoi. 20:21:48 wah, 20:23:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:27:55 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:38:22 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 20:39:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:49:59 sorry brb 20:53:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:00:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:01:56 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 21:01:56 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:01:59 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 21:02:27 hoi 21:02:30 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 21:02:39 Wassup dudes 21:03:00 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 21:03:24 CreationBeTheWorld23, all defined commands are: !quit, !restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands|^help, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hello|^hi, !bye, !dabs, !dab, !emotes, !test, !site, !tou, !rules, !bot, !fun, !donut, !swag, !nc, !memes, !coppa, !say (.*), !updatelogs$|^log, !logs, !updated, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 21:03:24 !commands 21:03:33 !rules 21:03:33 You can find the chat rules here. 21:03:44 !logs 21:03:44 CreationBeTheWorld23: Logs can be seen here. 21:03:52 !log 21:04:09 !swag 21:04:09 The user above me has some serious swag. 21:04:14 !donut 21:04:14 big◯/big 21:07:26 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:17:53 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 21:18:17 !rules 21:18:17 You can find the chat rules here. 21:18:21 Huh 21:18:52 !kick CreationBeTheWorld23 21:19:07 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:19:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:19:18 !hi 21:19:18 Hello there LuluGemNZ! 21:19:47 !kick FalcoLombardi99 21:19:48 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 21:20:02 !commands 21:20:02 LuluGemNZ, all defined commands are: !quit, !restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands|^help, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hello|^hi, !bye, !dabs, !dab, !emotes, !test, !site, !tou, !rules, !bot, !fun, !donut, !swag, !nc, !memes, !coppa, !say (.*), !updatelogs$|^log, !logs, !updated, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 21:20:04 Hi 21:20:34 Hi 21:21:04 Hi 21:21:20 Why does the bot respond to regular users? 21:21:34 idk 21:22:05 I thought only admins can control them 21:22:21 I think 21:23:07 *i think Sophiedp controls him 21:23:20 He idnt her 21:23:29 He is isnt here 21:23:53 He (Sophidp) isnt here 21:24:09 *sophiedp 21:24:47 Yeah but they might be controlling Bot Noir 21:25:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:25:09 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 21:25:40 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 21:26:43 !restart 21:27:01 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 21:27:11 * Bot_Noir dabs to LuluGemNZ. 21:27:11 !dab 21:27:21 WHAT? 21:27:35 Hey hows it going? 21:27:40 Hello there LuluGemNZ! 21:27:40 !hi 21:27:53 !fun 21:27:53 Fun you say? You may be looking for this: http://theuselessweb.com 21:28:20 Hi bot Noir and LuluGemNZ 21:28:22 Why do you work? 21:28:34 Try the commands 21:29:12 !commands 21:29:12 LuluGemNZ, all defined commands are: !quit, !restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands|^help, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hello|^hi, !bye, !dabs, !dab, !emotes, !test, !site, !tou, !rules, !bot, !fun, !donut, !swag, !nc, !memes, !coppa, !say (.*), !updatelogs$|^log, !logs, !updated, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 21:29:18 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 21:29:31 !off 21:29:37 !on 21:30:02 !test 21:30:02 ʇsǝʇ¡ 21:30:11 !bye 21:30:11 Goodbye, LuluGemNZ. Don't be gone for long. :( 21:30:50 -!- LuluGemNZ has left Special:Chat 21:33:37 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 21:34:38 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 21:41:32 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 21:44:14 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:44:45 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 21:45:15 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 21:49:41 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:10:04 -!- Adrians0bae0he0is0BAE has joined Special:Chat 22:10:24 I AM ADRIANS BAE if you steal him from me so help me i will hunt you down and attack your dog because my dog is cuter and his name is adrian and my cats name is adrian and my moms name is adrian and my dads name is adrian and my husbands name is adrian because he is adrian and i am his adrian 22:10:39 (adrien) 22:21:44 -!- Adrians0bae0he0is0BAE has left Special:Chat 22:24:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:28:14 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 22:28:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:28:30 Hi! 22:31:28 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:31:51 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 22:31:53 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 22:39:14 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 22:39:18 Hi 22:39:55 Any one 22:40:26 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 22:40:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:40:47 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:40:56 Hey JM 22:46:26 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:06:17 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 23:06:19 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 23:06:48 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 23:06:51 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 23:07:21 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 23:07:22 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 23:07:52 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 23:07:54 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 23:08:24 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 23:23:16 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:38:17 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 23:38:30 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 23:40:12 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 23:40:15 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 2018 06 02